This invention relates generally to the field of consolidating metallic bodies, and more particularly to rapid and efficient and heating and handling of granular media employed in such consolidation, as well as rapid and efficient heating and handling of pre-form powdered metal or metal and ceramic particulate material bodies to be consolidated.
The technique of employing carbonaceous particulate or grain at high temperature as pressure transmitting media for producing high density metallic objects is discussed at length in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,140,711, 4,933,140 and 4,539,175, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein, by reference.
The present invention provides improvements in such techniques, and particularly improvements in heating of the granular media to be used to transmit pressure to the body and/or forged preform to be consolidated.